


My Sweet Robin

by Emmy984 (Jade__Jupiter)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I honestly tried my best, I hope I did the drawing justice, Naga is a goddess and Grima is the demon queen, Nowi and Tiki are like sisters, Resurrection, Robin and Grima are the same person, Robin/Grima is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade__Jupiter/pseuds/Emmy984
Summary: ***Based off a drawing on Tumblr by Mangocatart***Grima has waited many millennia for her love to return. When he is resurrected, he has no memory of her or the love they had for each other, yet she seeks to rekindle those long-lost feelings. The only thing standing in her path is a divine goddess and her angels.(Title may be changed but like, idk)





	My Sweet Robin

It has been millennials since Grima and Nowi the daughter of Naga walked the world. Originally, the land was once called Ylisse, but now it was yet another nameless urban city that fell into the same mush of city-life as the others. They wanted to spend their lives here, on this land. Her beloved was once the king of Ylisse before he was taken as one of Naga’s many children. Oh, how she missed him so. Her Chrom. Her beloved. The Naga-kin had assisted in waiting for his rebirth, and it had finally come. A small Chrom was running around with his new sister and loyal friend. She smiled, seeing him grin a cheeky grin that he always gave her when he saw her. 

“Chrom my love, I will be back soon. When I am, we will finally be together.”

•~•~•~•

Chrom had lived out his life as anyone would expect. He had amazing friends and pretty okay grades. He lived with his little sister in the apartment complex their parents owned with all of their friends, and life was pretty good. It all changed the day that Cordelia pointed out a really cute girl walking down the opposite side of the street, recognizing her and speeding over to the crosswalk to say hi. 

“Shepherds, this is Robin and Nowi. Girls, these are the Shepherds. Lissa, Panne, Olivia, Stahl, Tiki, Frederick, and Chrom.”

Chrom’s eyes were drawn to Robin. She was beautiful and had a cherry blush on her face, yet a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Nowi looked a bit younger than her, but her green hair was tied back in a high ponytail and her gaze was fixed on Tiki. 

“Hey, I’m Chrom, nice to meet you, Robin.”

The blush on Robin’s cheeks only became a deeper hue of red as she stuttered a response. 

“H-Hey. Nice to meet you too, Chrom.”

Her saying his name felt… familiar somehow, but he quickly rid himself of the thought since he only just met her for the first time in his life. Still, he felt himself being pulled to her somehow. 

•~•~•~•

Grima, now going by Robin, would neither admit nor deny whether she altered Cordelia’s memories to make her believe that were long-time friends. Nowi, as the Naga-kin asked her to call her, questioned why she chose Robin as her name. The demon stated it was the first name that came to her. The truth was that her beloved called her that. ‘His Sweet Robin’. For now, the demon would live with his just calling her Robin. She would get him to love and remember her once again.

•~•~•~•  
2 months later…

Two months had gone by, yet someone has managed to steal his heart, only it was not her. “Sumia” was the girl’s name, yet the demon and Nowi knew what she was. Another Naga-kin. She was sent to make sure Chrom never remembered who he used to be or loved. That only seemed to enrage the demon. Chrom is hers and hers alone. No one is allowed to have him except her. She knew what needed to be done. One action she did not want to resort to. 

After Chrom was killed and she was sent into a spiraling downfall of overwhelming grief, Grima stepped down from her throne. Leaving it behind to her closest advisor, Aversa, under the guidance of her dear companion Tharja, she no longer held the title of the Demon Queen. Still, this did not mean she lost all of the power she once wielded. She was just as strong as she was the day she won her beloved’s heart. She would have to make him remember, and if that didn’t work, he would love her regardless. 

•~•~•~•

Sumia was sweet and kind, but Chrom always thought she was just too sweet. She was constantly around and for some reason hated Robin. She always tried to steer the blue-haired boy away from her, even though Chrom still felt an unwavering pull towards the white-haired girl. When they hung out with the Shepherds. Robin always tried to strike up a conversation with him, but Sumia always dragged Chrom away somewhere else. Nowi seemed to glare at her when she dragged him away as if Sumia had some other hidden reason to pull him away from Robin once again. 

When Sumia replied that she would be unable to attend their meet-up, Chrom finally began to talk with Robin, and he kept feeling a long-lost sense of nostalgia. Robin’s mischievous grin as she pulled yet another masterfully-planned prank on their friends made him feel like he had seen it hundreds of times before. Throughout the night, he just couldn’t shake that sensation. As everyone began to head home, Chrom pulled Robin aside into his room and closed the door, ready to ask her if they once knew each other. When he turned around to face her, he was met with glowing purple eyes and lost all ability to move as he stared deeply at them. They brought back hot flashes of memories that allowed him to feel the burning sensation rushing through him.

This time, he saw a vision from his own eyes. This being, since whatever was in front of him did not look human, had its fingers interlocked with his, and he could feel himself smiling. The being turned around to face him, and he immediately knew who it was. Robin. Only here, he did not call her that.

“Grima,” he said, still feeling like a prisoner in whatever vision and/or flashback he was having, “You shouldn’t worry as much as you do…”

He looked out from where he was supposedly sitting with Robin–Grima–whoever was holding his hand. The view looked like the one from the top of the hill in the Ylissean National Park, named after the ancient kingdom that once stood there. 

“Beloved, of course I worry. Naga has no idea how powerful these ‘Risens’ are. They hail not from my kingdom, nor from yours. I just cannot face losing you once again…”

He could feel his body move without his commanding, placing his hand to Grima’s(?) cheek, and he could feel her lean into his embrace.

“My sweet Robin, you may have lost me once, but I promise that with this chance that Lady Naga has given me, I will always be by your side. I will forever be truthful to those words, my love.”

That was it. That vision hit him like a tidal wave, bringing back every single one of his memories. He was King Chrom of the Kingdom of Ylisse. He never married but ascended the throne after his sister was murdered in cold blood. He made a deal with the Demon Queen, Grima, his soul in return for avenging his sister's death. The demon agreed, and after journeying together, the two fell in love. In the final attempt to avenge his sister’s death, Chrom killed the man responsible, yet paid the price with his own life. Before Grima could save her beloved, Naga managed to get to him first as he ascended into the heavens, and allowed him to live again as one of her children. The two soon reunited and vowed to never leave the other’s side. Only, Chrom broke that vow. He was out on a mission for Lady Naga that Grima told him time and time again was a suicide mission, when he and Tiki were brutally killed. He left her all alone again. For hundreds of thousands of years, he left her alone without him. Never again would he let that happen. Now, he would stay by her side, till the end of time itself. 

•~•~•~•

Sumia knew it was a bad idea. She told Lady Naga she needed to be with Chrom so he and the Demon Queen were not left alone. Any child of Naga could feel her magic. After Chrom’s death, the Demon Queen Grima vowed to avenge her beloved and only stopped terrorizing the angelic goddesses until Lady Naga agreed to have Chrom reborn once again as a human. A clean slate to be influenced by either the angels or the Demon Queen. They got to him first. Tiki was reawakened as a child of Naga, and she served the purpose of guiding Chrom down Lady Naga’s path. Once she saw Nowi and knew that she remembered her, that plan crashed and burned. Lady Naga sent her in hopes of winning Chrom’s heart first. She had won, she had saved him from the Demon Queen, yet he could feel it every time he looked at her. He wanted to talk to ‘Robin’. He wanted to get closer to ‘Robin’. Now, she was pretty sure he was close to her. The Demon Queen’s aura spread throughout the entire city, marking Chrom as hers to every magical creature in her power’s radius. Sumia rushed up the stairs of Chrom’s apartment, praying to Naga that she would make it in time before she could reawaken him. Running past Lissa and Panne, who were still hanging around Chrom’s space in the apartment complex, Sumia finally opened the door to his room. She was too late. Chrom was sitting down on the dark purple couch in his room, his eyes glazed over with a pink-purple glow. The Demon Queen stood, her body basically on top of him, and her wings and marks exposed as she stared into her past lover's eyes. Her arm reached out to cup his face, pushing loose hairs behind his ear. 

“It will all be alright, beloved. I can easily rid us of this Naga-kin.”

The ex-king didn't even move as the demon began to confront the angel, slowly getting up to come face-to-face with her.

“You felt my aura. You knew not to come.”

This comment enraged Sumia. Knew not to come?! She was basically sending out her location to any and all magical beings in the radius of her aura! She was asking for a challenge. 

“You are going to hand over Chrom right now.”

Her wings began to spread and take form, glistening a pure feathery white, even without a single light in the room. The Demon Queen responded by expanding her two sets of wings fully, easily surpassing the wingspan of the angel. 

“You Naga-kin should know your place. Challenging an elder demon. What are you, a third-rank angel? You stand no chance against me. Even your goddess caved in under my power.”

As much as Sumia did not want to admit it, the hellish-creature was right. While there are more angels than demons, demons were most definitely more powerful than angels. Many suspected it was because the Demon Queen was very particular on who she turned into her kind, and only chose the best before feasting on the souls of the damned and unworthy. All in all, Sumia knew she would lose this fight. She would most likely be killed by–

“Grima…”

•~•~•~•

Chrom croaked out the Demon Queen’s name, causing her to turn back to him with a worried and pained expression on her face.

“Beloved, is that you?”

The blue-haired man smiled, reaching out to cup her cheeks, grinning cheekily. 

“Who else would it be, my love?”

She leaned in, feeling the warmth of his hand that she missed so much. She wanted nothing more than to run away with him right now and kiss him till her lips chapped. The angel would be a problem. Intimidation did not seem to be working, but fleeing might. Without her title, she was not tarnishing the Demon Queen’s name by running. Aversa could open her a portal to her realm and she could make Chrom her king. They could rule side by side, never leaving each other just as they promised all those years ago. All that stood in her way was this angel. 

“My sweet Robin, please, let Sumia live. She was only following Naga’s orders.”

Her beloved’s eyes shined the blue that she loved oh so much, making her want nothing more than to say yes to every word leaving his lips. She wanted nothing more than to please him and make him smile. She would let her live, just this once.

“Alright beloved, only for you.” She turned to face the angel, her expression dark and malicious. “If I ever see you again, Naga-kin, I will not even hesitate to kill you.”

The angel did not even flinch at the comment but attempted to approach the demon, letting out a battle cry.

“FOR LADY NAGA!”

Just like that, Robin and Chrom were gone, leaving without a trace. Sumia quickly ran out of Chrom’s room, coming face-to-face with Lissa and Panne.

“Chrom’s gone.” Those were the only words she could say to Chrom’s sister, who looked at her in confusion and concern.

“Hey Sumia, are you okay? And, who’s Chrom?”

•~•~•~•

Just being back in her realm brought a smile to Grima’s face, and Chrom loved it. He loved seeing her smile, and seeing it after so many years, it felt perfect. He felt... complete. Her hand interlocked with his and knew what he was missing his whole life. Her. 

“LORD GRIMA!!”

Aversa was smiling and running, Tharja and Henry following behind her with joyful expressions. The Queen’s advisor embraced her, causing a small smile to creep onto the once-queen’s face. 

“Aversa, I see that leaving you with Tharja and Henry was a wise choice…"

She wept and wept, no words were able to escape her mouth, yet she still knew what her advisor meant to say. 'We never thought we'd see you again.'

"So, is this the King I've heard so much about, highness?"

Tharja was most definitely poking fun at her, but Grima still reacted with anger. 

"Oh, so that's the hello I receive from you. After basically 5 millennia, all I get is 'Is that the King I've heard about'?"

The raven-haired demon laughed, walking up to Grima and embracing her along with Aversa.

"It's good to see you again too…"

Chrom just stood there, watching his sweet Robin smile, and that was enough for him. Seeing her smile and knowing who she was, that was all he could have ever hoped for. 

“But really your highness, is this the King you spoke so highly off all those millennia ago?”

Aversa had let go of her at this point along with Tharja, but now all attention was drawn to Chrom. He really had no idea how to react, but automatically took the defensive after Henry’s comment. He relaxed when Grima had reached him and laced their fingers together and looked lovingly at him. 

“This is the King. He’s human, so if he chooses to become a demon, he may.” Chrom looked wide-eyed at the Demon Queen, but she continued. “When that damn angelic goddess took his soul from me, I was unable to turn him into one of us, but now that you’re human, beloved, I could make you a demon. Would you want that?”

He knew what he wanted. To stay by his love’s side, and if becoming a demon made that possible, he’d do it. He reached for Grima’s other hand, and interlocked their fingers, nodding to her. 

“My love, if it means I spend the rest of eternity with you, I would do anything.”

From those simple words, Grima knew what had to be done. Chrom would become a demon, and after that, they would rule side by side. No matter what challenges came from the divine-goddess or from anyone/anything else, they would face it together, like they promised to each other...

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this drawing on Tumblr, this story idea immediately popped into my head, I knew that I had to write it. I send the artist, Mangocatart, a message asking if I could write a pic based off the drawing, I was so happy when the response was yes! I hope I did the drawing the justice it deserves!!
> 
> Go check Mangocatart on Tumblr [Here](http://mangocatart.tumblr.com) and check out the drawing [Here](https://mangocatart.tumblr.com/post/188336031073/finished-the-drawing-from-the-stream-ive-had)!!!


End file.
